Merry Christmas Baby Girl
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Penelope is alone for the holidays and is quite lonely, what will happen when she gets a surprise knock on her door the night before Christmas?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds and I'm not making any profit off of this story. **

**This is my entry for ****the ****Fanfic Challenge Round 6 - Christmas Gift Fic Exchange found at Chit Chat on Author's corner. **

**My Assignment was: Morgan/Garcia, All I want for Christmas is You, snow angels, homemade ornaments and mistletoe. **

**Description: Penelope is alone for the holidays and is quite lonely, what will happen when she gets a surprise knock on her door the night before Christmas? **

Penelope stood by her sink, staring out her kitchen window as she watched the snow fall. It was the evening of December the 24th, one day before Christmas. Penelope sighed; she was alone for yet another Christmas. She didn't have any family to go visit since she was an only child and her parents had passed away. She did have aunts, uncles and cousins but they had never been very close. So every Christmas Penelope opted to stay home, at her apartment instead of going and spending the holidays with people she barely knew or liked. But it was quite lonely being by yourself for Christmas.

Normally it didn't bother her because she had never had a Christmas for the last seven years that she hadn't been working. However this year, miraculously, there were no cases for the B.A.U. team and they had gotten Christmas off.

J.J. was spending her Christmas at home with Will and Henry, Hotch was spending it with Jack. Rossi had told the team that he was going to be spending it with his two dogs, Reid had gone to visit his mother, Prentiss was also spending Christmas with her parents and Derek was supposed to be flying out to Chicago tonight to visit his family.

Penelope was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. 'Strange' she thought, no one really ever bothered her while she was at home. Quickly she made her way to the door and opened it. "Derek!" she shrieked when she saw her best friend standing on the other side. He was leaning against the doorframe, holding mistletoe above his head and wearing a goofy grin on his face. "What are you doing here?" Penelope asked completely ignoring the mistletoe "You're supposed to be in Chicago."

Derek pouted before answering, "All the flights at the airport were cancelled due to the weather and apparently it's only going to get worse. So they refunded my ticket and I called my mom to tell her that I wouldn't be able to make it. She was disappointed but said she didn't want me flying if it was dangerous."

"Oh" Penelope said "That's too bad."

"Yeah" Derek replied "But I'll make it up to her and visit them when the weather gets better."

"So what are you doing here?" Penelope asked.

"Well" Derek said "I was on my way home from the airport but then I thought to myself it would be rather lonely going home to an empty house, especially on Christmas, so I thought I would come here and get some lovin from my Baby Girl instead" he said with a wink as he waved the mistletoe in his hand.

Penelope rolled her eyes "In your dreams Hot Stuff" she said but opened the door and gestured him inside.

"Don't I know it" he said as he walked into the apartment.

He looked around and then looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked him.

"No Christmas tree or decorations? Where's your holiday spirit?" Derek asked.

Penelope shrugged "I have a fake tree and some decorations in storage but I didn't see the point of putting them up when it was only going to be me for a few days and then I would just have to put them all away. It's not like there is anyone other than me here to enjoy them. It just seemed like a lot of work."

Derek shook his head "Where is everything?"

"In my spare room, in the closet" Penelope answered.

Derek smirked and put down his bag in the living room. "Time to get into the Christmas spirit!" Derek called over his shoulder as he headed to the spare room.

Penelope chuckled to herself. It was just like Derek to invite himself over and then take charge of the situation. Not that she minded. If Derek wanted to get out her Christmas decorations and put them up, he was welcome to. She didn't see the point when she was just going to be there by herself but with him around, why not? At least this Christmas wouldn't be as lonely.

When Derek came back into the room he was dragging a long rectangular box that had the Christmas tree in it.

"Where should I put it?" Derek asked.

"Hmm, I normally put it in that corner there" Penelope said pointing to a corner that at the moment had an armchair sitting in it. "You'll just have to move the chair over a little bit."

Derek nodded and went over to move the chair while Penelope went and sat down on the couch to watch.

When Derek turned back to get the Christmas tree he shook his head when he saw her sitting on the couch "Aren't you going to help me?" he asked.

Penelope shrugged and relaxed further into the couch "This was your idea; you're on your own Hot Stuff."

Derek rolled his eyes "Suit yourself, more fun for me" he said as he pulled over the Christmas Tree and tried to figure out how it went together.

Penelope just watched in amusement.

After about half an hour Derek wasn't having much luck. The lights that came already on the tree were tangled in the branches and the tree kept tilting to the left. Derek was frustrated and on the verge of picking up the tree and throwing it out the window.

Penelope could tell that he was becoming increasingly annoyed and chuckled to herself. She decided to take pity on him and help him put the tree together. She had done it so many times before that she could have put it up blindfolded.

With her help she and Derek had the tree up in no time.

"Now I see why you didn't want to put up that thing by yourself" Derek said with a disapproving look at the tree.

Penelope laughed "It's not that bad, it just takes a while to get used to putting it up. Now, I'll just go get the boxes of ornaments."

Derek smiled and watched her leave the room, she returned a few minutes later with two big boxes and handed them to him.

He put the boxes down on the couch and opened one of them. He started going through the contents of the box and ended up pulling out a ball that was covered in pink fluff that was on a gold string. It was very Garcia-ish and he grinned.

Penelope watched him put the pink ornament she had made in sixth grade on the tree and thought to herself that something was missing.

"Oh I know!"she practically shouted a few moments later, causing him to stare at her with a surprised look.

Penelope moved past Derek and shuffled through her CD collection. She was looking for something particular, though she hadn't listened to it since the year before. "Ah found it" she said pulling a CD from the bottom of the pile and placing it into the CD player.

She smiled when the first song 'I'll be there for Christmas' came on. She turned around and grinned at Derek "It wouldn't be Christmas without Christmas music."

Derek laughed "This coming from the women who didn't even want to put up her tree."

Penelope lightly punched Derek in the shoulder "Well now that we have put up the tree, we've got to listen to the Christmas music. It just wouldn't be the same without it."

Derek smiled "I guess I can put up with a little Christmas music if it makes you happy."

"Good," Penelope answered, hanging a little angel ornament on the tree, "Or else you'd be out in the cold on your butt."

They both looked at each other and laughed.

**... **

Twenty minutes into decorating the tree, the song 'All I want for Christmas is You' came on and Penelope let out a squeal, startling Derek. "Oh I love this song!" she shrieked as she stood up. Derek looked over at her from where he was standing, towards the back of the Christmas tree. He watched as Penelope grabbed a pinecone decoration from one of the boxes and pretended it was a microphone.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," Penelope began to sing into her makeshift microphone "There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know." She looked at Derek with a mock serious look on her face. "Let my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is youuuu!" The last part Penelope sang loudly as she pointed at Derek. Then she chuckled and began bouncing around as she continued the song.

Derek stared at her in amazement. As far as he knew Penelope didn't sing or dance. Whenever they went out to a bar with the team, no matter what Derek said or did Penelope would never dance with him on the dance floor. He had never seen this side of Penelope but he liked it.

Penelope danced over to him and yelled "Sing with me!"

Derek shook his head and laughed, he didn't really sing to Mariah but he wasn't going to give up this opportunity. Who knew if he'd ever see Penelope act like this again. So he put the ornament he had in his hand back in his box and began to sing with Penelope as they both danced to the song.

Derek laughed as he watched the look of pure happiness spread across Penelope's face, he hadn't had this much fun in ages. Sometimes working at the B.A.U could be hard, he loved his job but it was so stressful. All the cases fused together in his mind and gave him nightmares. He barely ever got time off work and he preferred it that way because when he didn't have work, he didn't have any distraction from his thoughts. He couldn't remember a time that he'd been away from work where he felt this happy.

But that's how Penelope made him feel. No matter what he was going through he could always count on Penelope to be there for him and make him feel better. He loved spending time with her; she was his best friend after all. Though he wished they could be more.

He watched Penelope shake her hips and felt a tug at his heart strings.

He had been feeling like this for a while now but he didn't want to make a move in case it ruined their friendship. He loved flirting with Penelope and she always flirted back but it never seemed like she wanted to take it to the next level. That made him think that she was happy just to be friends and he could live with that. As long as he could spend time with her, he could live with just being friends.

The song ended and Penelope laughed as she fell onto the couch, grabbing him and pulling him down with her. He practically landed on top of her, their faces just inches apart. He had to control his urges from leaning down and capturing her mouth with his. He pulled back and sat down beside her.

Penelope sighed and smiled at him "I'm glad you're here Derek" she said.

"Hmm?" he asked looking over at her.

"I haven't had anyone to spend Christmas with in years" she said and then blushed slightly "It's too bad that your plane was snowed in but I'm glad that you decided to spend Christmas with me. It really got me in the Christmas spirit."

Derek couldn't believe his ears; Penelope had spent most of her Christmases alone? He pulled his baby girl close "I'm glad to be here too" he said.

He felt Penelope snuggle into his side and he sighed, he wished things could be different between them.

**... **

Derek slowly opened his eyes and stretched. He was in Penelope's guest room. After they had finished decorating the tree the night before, Penelope had made hot chocolate and they had sat on the couch and watched a Christmas special that was on T.V. Half way through the movie Penelope had yawned and told him she was going to bed. He had watched her go and then had gone to bed himself.

He had had a good sleep and he smiled to himself. It was rare that he didn't have nightmares but he guessed he had just been in too good a mood the night before.

Derek quickly got dressed and made his way to the kitchen.

Penelope was standing at the stove making bacon and eggs; she had on a Christmas sweater and smiled at him when he came in.

"Come and sit down Hot Stuff and have some breakfast" Penelope said.

"Don't mind if I do" Derek said sitting down.

Penelope placed a plate of food in front of him and then sat down across from him with her own.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Derek broke it.

"What's the plan for today?" Derek asked.

"What plan?" Penelope responded.

"You know, what are your traditions for Christmas, what do you plan to do today?"

Penelope laughed "Derek when you came in last night I didn't even have a tree up, do you really think I have anything planned?"

"Come on Baby Girl, there must be something you wanna do. You can't tell me you've never had a Christmas tradition in your life. What about when you were younger?"

Penelope looked thoughtful for a moment "Well..."she stated slightly self conscious "On Christmas morning, after we opened gifts, my parents and I would go into our backyard and make a snowman and snow angels. We didn't it every year, right up until I started University."

"Then we should do that" Derek said "I mean we already gave each other our gifts at the B.A.U. but after we have breakfast we can go out and build a snowman and make snow angels."

Penelope looked a little reluctant at first; she hadn't played in the snow for years. She didn't really like snow, she hated feeling cold and wet but if Derek wanted to go and make a snow man, she guessed she could put up with the snow for one day. "Oh why not" she stated and proceeded to finish her breakfast.

**...**

There was a lot of snow piled up in the courtyard; it went all the way up to Derek's knees.

Penelope shivered as she stepped outside after Derek. "Are you sure you wanna be out in this Hot Stuff? It's freezing!"

Derek laughed "Yes, it's the perfect day to make snow angels and build a snowman, and don't worry when we get back inside I'll make it my duty to warm you back up," Derek winked at Penelope.

Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Come on" Derek said taking Penelope's hand "Let's make snow angels."

Penelope's eyes widened and she let out a shriek as Derek, without warning, pushed her into the snow. Derek looked down at her and smiled before he jumped into the snow and landed next to her. He spread his arms out and started making his snow angel.

Penelope watched him for a moment before she leaned back with a laugh and made her own snow angel.

She could already feel the snow getting down her shirt but she no longer cared about the cold. She was going to have fun. How could she not when Derek was making it so easy?

Derek jumped to his feet and looked down at the angel shape in the snow, where he had just been lying "Ah what a masterpiece" He said with a smirk.

Penelope looked over at the shape beside her "Ah yeah...a masterpiece" she said with a laugh.

"Hey" Derek said "Don't make fun, it is a masterpiece."

"Sure" Penelope said as she tried to get up. The worst part of making a snow angel was getting up afterwards without ruining the snow angel in the process.

"Derek" Penelope whined with a pout "I can't get up!"

Derek smiled as he leaned over to help her. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up, however just as Penelope was almost up Derek slipped and they landed in the snow with a thud.

"Ow" Penelope said.

"Are you okay Baby Girl?" Derek asked with concern in his voice as he looked down at her; he had fallen on top of her.

"Yeah I'm fine Hot Stuff" she said with a smile "we did land in the snow after all."

Derek looked down at Penelope, taking in her features to make sure she was fine.

"Are you okay Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked.

"Hmm?" Derek said still looking at her.

"You've uh...got a strange look on your face..." Penelope said.

Derek mentally shook himself; he had been staring at Penelope for a lot longer than he needed too. He wanted to pull away but he just couldn't. Instead he leaned forward and captured Penelope's soft lips with his own.

At first Penelope didn't respond and Derek thought about pulling away but then slowly her lips started to move against his and she leaned into the kiss. Derek growled and kissed her more fiercely. He felt Penelope moan and the sound of it drove him on.

Finally when he needed to breath he pulled away and looked Penelope in the eye.

She was flushed and she tried to turn away so she wouldn't have to look at him but he caught her chin and held her there.

"Uh...what was that?" she finally sated looking at Derek questioningly.

"That?" Derek stated "That was something I have wanted to do for so long."

"Really?" Penelope asked.

"Yes really" Derek said.

"But I...I'm not your type...there's no way you could want me" Penelope said.

"You've got to be kidding" Derek said "How could I not want you. Penelope you're sexy, you're beautiful, you're funny, you're my Baby Girl, of course I want you."

"But..." Penelope began.

"No buts Penelope, I want you that's all there is to it. Now the question is if you want me back?" Derek asked trying not to show his uncertainty.

"Um yeah I want you" Penelope said "I just never thought you would like me back."

Derek smiled; he couldn't believe Penelope actually wanted him back. He captured her lips again and they kissed in the snow.

When they pulled apart Penelope laughed "This is way better than making snow angels."

Derek laughed too "We'll have to start our own Christmas tradition."

Penelope looked up at Derek and grinned "Merry Christmas Hot Stuff."

Derek looked down at her and gave her the happiest smile on the planet "Merry Christmas Baby Girl."


End file.
